Some activities involve participants physically interacting with one another in a way that requires one participant to be in contact with another participant's footwear. One such activity is performing cheerleading stunts in which one or more cheerleaders support another cheerleader in the air by holding on to the other cheerleader's feet. Maintaining balance during a stunt is often critical and may be affected by the supporting cheerleader's grip on the other cheerleader's footwear. At the same time, however, visibility of the footwear may be limited during stunting, requiring the supporting cheerleader to rely on resources other than sight to determine proper hand positioning.